A Much Needed Vacation
by xxValentinexx
Summary: Ellen books a three week vacation in the Bahamas for all of them. Dean gets to see a lot more of Jo and wonders about his feelings towards her. DeanJo, they are sooo cute!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean have been hunting for about four months straight and Ellen and Ask believe that they all need a vacation. So Ellen books them all, Sam, Dean, Ash, Jo and Ellen a trip to the Bahamas for three weeks of relaxation. Of course their huntingb doesn't stop when they come across ancient burial grounds.

Chapter 1

Dean was never a person to go on vacation, come to think of it he had never been on one. 'Vacation in the Bahamas' he thought to himself while on his way to the roadhouse to pick everyone up.

"Hey Sammy?" asked Dean to his younger brother who was listening to the radio.

"Yeah Dean?" replied his brother.

"Why exactly are we going on vacation?"

Sam knew why his brother had asked that. They had had plenty of times to take a trip and never went. Truth be told Ellen, Ash and Sam were trying to get Jo and Dean together. They all knew that they like each other but hadn't seen one another since the incident why Sam was a demon.

"We all thought that this was a good time, and we got a really great deal because no one goes in the fall" said Sam to answer his brother's question.

"Are you sure that's it, you and Ellen aren't planning anything stupid are ya?"

Dean knew that there was something up with his brother. For the past week he had gotten a bunch of phone calls and he was sure they were from Ellen because he was talking about the trip. It was weird because Sammy wasn't the kind of person to dwell on something for a week long, especially something as small as a trip.

"If you mean are we trying to kill you, no. It's just a vacation with our friends/family. Ellen thought we all needed a break"

"I swear if you're wrong Sammy, I'll wring ya" replied his brother as he turned off the engine at the roadhouse.

"Don't worry, it's just three weeks of relaxation" replied Sam getting out of the car as his brother just sat there.

"Yeah right" wishpered his brother. 'Relaxation for most people but with Jo around I'll be going crazy' thought Dean as he got out slowly behind his brother. Dean knew that he had feelings for Jo but he hadn't seen or talked to her in over a year so he didn't know if something was there. Well it didn't matter anymore because in about one minute he would have to face her.

XXXXXXX (Inside the bar, Sam is already in there)

"Hi Ellen" said Sam as he walked up to the woman and hugged her.

"Hi Sammy, where's that godforsaken brother of yours" replied the woman

"He'll be inside in a minute. Where's Jo" asked Sam as he looked around the Roadhouse and didn't see a sign of the blonde.

"She got helled up in Oregon so she's meeting us there. Her plane lands about three hours after ours" replied Ellen as her and Ash brought there bags out from the back and Dean walked in.

"Now there's my favorite customer" said Ellen as she hugged Dean.

"Hi Ellen" replied Dean who then looked around and asked "where's Jo?"

"Meeting us there; she got held up on a hunt" replied Ash as they all took their bags and loaded them up in the impala.

"Okay" replied Dean with a hint of disappointment as they all got into the car and drove off to the airport.

Please Review, this just came to me one night as I was watching an episode. Don't worry the next chapter will have Jo in it and hint's of Jo/Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is about them landing in the Bahamas and Dean picking up Jo. Sorry it's so long!

Don't own the Characters or Supernatural

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight to the Bahamas wasn't that bad for Dean; he just wished he had someone like Jo to talk to. Sam was sleeping the whole flight and Ellen and Ash were talking about hunts and some friends that were hunters who they were going to visit in the Bahamas. So he was very grateful when the plane landed and they were in the airport waiting for their bags.

"Dean, you and Ash wanna go grab the cars?" asked Ellen as they were waiting at the baggage claim.

"Cars, as in more than one?" asked Dean, figuring that they would just have to share a car the whole time.

"Yes, I got one for the kids and one for the adults. Plus there are a couple of dirt bikes at the house we rented so you can use them on the road" replied Ellen as Dean and Ash started to walk away.

"What kind of car did you get?" asked Dean and then Ash started to pull him by the neck.

"You'll see it when we pick it up" stated Ash as they made their way to the car rental area.

"Name of person who rented?" asked the lady at the rental place.

"Ellen Harvelle" replied Ash

"Okay, here are the keys to the five-seater Jeep Wrangler" replied the woman as she handed the keys to Ash "and here are the keys to the……..Ford Shelby Cobra" replied the woman as she handed the keys to a very shocked Dean.

"We rented a Cobra?" asked Dean for like the tenth time since leaving the counter staring at the keys.

"Yes, Ellen wanted to keep you happy for a few months without your impala so she figured that would have to do" replied Ash as they mad there way over to Ellen and Sam.

"Ellen you have to be the greatest person on this planet" said Dean as he hugged her and grabbed his bags.

"Why?" asked Sam

"Because she got us a Cobra" stated Dean jingling the keys in front of his brother's face.

"No, way" replied Sam who was now smiling.

"Had to think of some way to keep you happy and getting a nice car was one of them" replied Ellen as they made their way out to the cars.

The Jeep was a dark green and had a soft cover so it would be easier to take off. The Cobra was all black with black and red leather seats. As soon as Dean saw the car he was in love. He threw his and Sam's bags into the trunk and hopped in and started the engine.

"I'm assuming you know how to get there" stated Sam as Ellen pulled up alongside them with the cover off; Dean also had the top down.

"Yeah, just follow me and you'll be fine" replied Ellen and then they sped off.

It took about forty-five minutes to get to their rental house but when they got there it was worth the wait. The house was lifted off of the ground so the two car garage was underneath it. Inside of the garage were four dirt bikes and four atvs. The top of the house had a wrap around balcony. There were five bedrooms, a large family room, a kitchen, dinning room, laundry room and a small office/library. Dean really though that Ellen had outdone herself. The house was about one hundred times better than their living quarters back in the states and they always had to share a room. Plus that house was on the beachfront so it made it all the more amazing.

"I get the room closest to the kitchen" said Sam as he put his stuff into the first room that he saw.

"I get next to Sam" said Ash knowing how Dean liked to be alone

"How about I assign rooms" stated Ellen "Sam you can stay in the room you're in, Ash gets the one across the hall and I'll have the one next to you. Jo can have the one down the hall next to the laundry room and Dean can be across from her"

"Sounds good to me" replied Dean as they all put their stuff in their rooms and all met back in the family room.

When Dean got back to the family room Ash was already drinking a beer at the table with Ellen talking about some hunts that could be done while they were here and Sam was watching some movie on T.V.

"What time does Jo's plane land?" asked Dean

"In about a half hour, so you should probably get going" replied Ellen.

Dean didn't mind that he had to go get Jo, he was actually happy he was going to be the first one to see her but he was going to be driving his kick-ass car.

"I'll be back later, call the cell if you need me" said Dean and then he was out the door.

"I wonder why he didn't make a fuss about being the one to go" thought Sam out loud. He knew his brother pretty well and whenever he had to do something someone else could do, he wouldn't do it.

"You want my opinion?" asked Ellen while she and Ash played a game of cards and Sam nodded "He likes Jo"

"You really think that, and you're not mad?" asked Ash

"No, Dean is a good kid, so I approve" replied Ellen

"Well I really hope that's the case because ever since you sat up this trip he's been acting weird" replied Sam as he started to watch 'Night at The Museum'

"He shouldn't act strange once Jo is here" replied Ellen and then they were all quiet.

When Dean arrived at the airport he was a little early so he decided to park the car and meet Jo inside. When he walked in he checked the arrival time of her flight and as soon as he found it, it switched from On Time to Arrived. Dean waited about five minutes before he decided to call her just for the fun of it.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Dean"

"Why are you calling? I'm gonna see you in like an hour"

"I know, but I thought I should call you after a couple of months"

"Right" laughed Jo "So who's picking me up?"

"Your mom said she'll be there" and as soon as he said that she rounded the corner right into him "But I said I'll get you" replied Dean as he closed his phone and hers, because she was still in shock.

"What, no hug to an old friend you haven't seen in year?" asked Dean opening his arms. Jo then threw her bags down and did what he asked.

"That's better" said Dean and then Jo punched him

"You haven't changed a bit" replied Jo staring at him

"Neither have you, your punches still hurt" said Dean as he rubbed his arm and then picked up her bags.

"I still have two more bags that I checked"

"Where'd you think I was heading? I know how you pack" replied Dean

"I'm sure whether to take that as a compliment or a dis"

"We'll go with compliment so you don't try to hurt me" replied Dean as the bags started to come in at baggage claim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo is now there so what will Dean do about his feelings?


End file.
